Pizza and Beer Surprise
by Namaresca
Summary: Jack discovers an effective way of shutting up Daniel, but in the process discovers something else as well


Rating: PG, just for those who are sensitive

Warning: this fic has mild slash in it, you don't like it, don't read it

Summary: Jack discovers a very effective way of shutting up Daniel, but discovers something else while he's at it

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing with them. I mean, who wouldn't want to play with them??

_

* * *

_

_Man, is he ever gonna shut up??_  
  
Jack played with his pen as he stifled yet another yawn.  
  
_That boy talks more than anyone I've ever met. What the hell is he on about anyway, he lost me about half an hour ago...Carter looks interested though, but she always does. This is the woman who finds work so fascinating she has to be ordered to go on holidays!  
_  
Jack surreptitiously checked his watch. 16:30. Daniel had been talking for a whole hour, and Jack was more than ready to call it a day. Now how to convince Daniel it was time to stop talking? An evil little grin spread across Jack's face.  
  
"Daniel, could you come here a sec?"  
  
Daniel looked puzzled.  
  
"Um, why?"  
  
"Just come here will ya?"  
  
Daniel continued to look confused, but walked over to stand beside Jack anyway, eyeing him slightly suspiciously.  
  
"Ok, I'm here. What do yo...MMPHH!" He was cut off mid-sentence by Jack's hand suddenly on his mouth.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing?!" Sam asked, looking alarmed.  
  
"Shutting up Daniel. Seems to work too."  
  
Daniel struggled in Jack's grip, one hand on the back of his head, the other across his mouth. When this failed to get him free, he resorted to Jack's level of thinking.  
  
"EWWW!" Jack jerked his hand back, wiping it on his pants hastily. "You licked me!"  
  
"Well, yes. Seemed the only way to get you to let me go. And if you were bored Jack, you only had to say, instead of getting juvenile about it."  
  
Jack, still wiping his hand, looked up at Daniel.  
  
"Alright, fine. But now that you've stopped, its 16:40, and I think it's about time we all called it a day and WENT HOME," Jack glared pointedly at Sam, "and got some much needed rest."  
  
"But Jack..." Daniel started, but was cut off by Jack.  
  
"No buts Daniel, rest. Anyway, you still owe me a beer and pizza night, our last one got cancelled due to SG-5. So, in order to make sure you get some rest, you are coming home with me, and we can get pizza on the way." Jack turned to see Sam's slightly rebellious expression.  
  
"And Carter, you are NOT staying on base tonight. Take Teal'c out for dinner and a movie, he hasn't had a chance to get out of the mountain much lately. And remember, we don't have to be in 'til late tomorrow, so you can sleep in." Teal'c's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Jack. His team leader had long known he felt a great deal for their lovely teammate, and to him it seemed like O'Neill was, as these humans put it, 'setting him up'. He wasn't quite sure if this was a good or bad thing, but decided to keep quiet and see how things went. Maybe a night alone with MajorCarter would prove to be a good way of seeing if she was receptive to his affections.  
  
Jack looked around.  
  
"Ok, no more arguments? Good. Everyone go get changed, I want you all out of this mountain in half an hour." With that, Jack turned and led the way to SG-1's personal change rooms, happy he'd managed to make sure everyone had a relaxing, and in Teal'c's case, hopefully romantic, night.

* * *

"Alright, I admit it Jack, this was a good idea," Daniel said a few hours later as they sat on Jacks couch watching some random movie they'd found on tv. There was two empty pizza boxes on the table, and several empty beer bottles beside them.  
  
"See Danny, one of these days you're going to admit that my ideas are always good ones." After seeing the look on Daniel's face, Jack hastily added, "Well, most of them anyway."  
  
Daniel snorted, but decided not to bother commenting further. He felt quite content, a slight buzz in his head from the alcohol. He glanced over at his friend, slouched comfortably on the couch, his legs stretched out with his feet on the coffee table, lazily taking a sip of his beer. Daniel idly watched Jack's throat work, noting the long line of his neck, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Jack turned his head, noticed Daniel watching him.  
  
"What, have I got sauce on my chin?" Jack asked, and Daniel started slightly. He realised he'd been caught staring at Jack's neck, and wondered why he felt slightly umcomfortable about that. Instead of replying, he took a drink from his bottle, noticing it was almost empty.  
  
"So anyway, Jack, didn't you say there was a game on tonight you wanted to watch?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, and Jack found himself in the same predicament he'd been in that afternoon. Daniel was again blabbing on about something, and Jack had yet again gotten lost. He was about to employ the same technique that had worked so well before, but then he remembered the consequences.  
  
_Hmmm, how can I shut him up without getting slobbered on? What other ways are there to shut him up?  
_  
By this time, Jack had had quite a few beers, and was feeling very mellow, as well as slightly fuzzy round the edges. So in this state, his next idea made perfect sense.  
  
He drained the dregs from his beer, carefully put the bottle on the table in front of him, and turned to Daniel as he was taking a breath to keep talking.  
  
"So, anyway...MMPPPHHH!" For the third time that day Daniel was cut off by Jack, but unlike the last two times, this time Jack had decided to shut him up by the simple method of sealing his lips with his own.  
  
After several seconds, satisfied Daniel wasn't going to keep talking, Jack pulled away and sat back on the couch, a slightly smug smile on his lips.  
  
Daniel stared at him, too stunned to form a coherent sentence. Jack continued to look smug, but his eyes looked curiously at Daniel. Finally Daniel recovered enough to speak.  
  
"Um, Jack, why did you just kiss me?" He was slightly nervous about the speculative look in Jack's eyes. Jack absently licked his lips, increasing Daniel's concern.  
  
"You wouldn't shut up again. I figured if I did it that way, you wouldn't lick me this time...Daniel, do you know you have really soft lips?" Jack's eyes seemed focused on Daniel's lips now.  
  
Daniel blinked at that one, but felt a slight rush of warmth when Jack licked his lips again. Okay, this was kinda weird.  
  
"Um, Jack, are you drunk?"  
  
Jack titled his head to consider this.  
  
"No Danny, I'm not drunk. A bit fuzzy, but definately not drunk. Which is kinda weird, 'cos I know I'm not drunk, but all of a sudden I really want to kiss you again. And, no offence, but I've never thought about you like that before. Hell, I haven't thought of any guy like that since I was a teenager. I know you're bi, so, um, would you mind if I kissed you again?" Jack looked slightly puzzled, but then Daniel suspected he did too, they'd somehow managed to go from a simple pizza and beer night to something very unexpected, and possibly life changing.  
  
Daniel set down his beer as he considered this. As Jack had said, he'd never really thought about his best friend in that way before, but he had to admit he'd also enjoyed that brief kiss, and did wonder what it would feel like to kiss Jack properly. Deciding that if it all went pear-shaped, he could blame the alcohol, he turned to his friend, leant over, and pressed his lips to Jack's slightly open ones.  
  
For a few seconds his mind reminded him this was his best friend he was kissing, but then it registered the sensations of Jack's lips, and suddenly that fact wasn't a bad thing. The biggest thing that hit Daniel was how RIGHT it felt to kiss Jack. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, and there was no awkwardness, they moved as though they had done this for years. Daniel remembered his preoccupation earlier in the evening with Jack's neck, and decided to investigate, so kissing Jack's lips one more time, he moved down and latched his lips onto the skin just below Jack's ear. As he flicked his tongue out to taste the skin, he heard Jack groan, and felt him shift to give Daniel better access. Ah, so he had found one of Jack's weak spots. He filed that away for future reference, licked the spot once more, then shifted up again to lightly kiss Jack's lips before sitting back slightly with a small smile.  
  
Jack opened his eyes and gazed into the brilliant blue eyes of his best friend. He was happy, and rather gratified, to note that they were smiling, and seemed more content than he had seen them look in a long time. He took a deep breath, and smiling broadly, reached up a hand to gently cup Daniel's face. Daniel smiled wider, and practically seemed to purr at the light caress.  
  
"So Daniel, glad I made you come round tonight?"  
  
THE END.


End file.
